Cyber Elrios
by waterlily12
Summary: The Cyberspace of Elrios, where everything is connected in a widespread web of networks that branches to every other technology of the world that uses the internet. A take on an inside look of how lively the Net actually is and the anti-virus warriors do their job. Inspired by Inori Aizawa in that one video by Internet Explorer.


**H hi! This one has been on my mind for a bit so I wrote it down. Sorry, I'm just roaming about with oneshots in hopes of getting more ideas - if that makes any sense - for the muti-chapter stories :p**

 **This one's... a complicated story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword**

* * *

Her screen flashed a danger sign and the girl with raven hair tied up in a high ponytail went from relaxing in her office to typing furiously on her wireless keyboard.

"Hey Lila!" A chestnut brown hair boy in his early twenties burst in through the door, holding onto a laptop; his cerulean blue eyes showing signs of urgency. "We detected another hacker coming into our private network! A Trojan just invaded!"

Said person focused on her work, her violet orbs reflecting the zeros and ones on her computer screen. "Idiot, don't you think I know that already? They're already trying to steal our data! Increase firewall defenses pronto! And make sure there isn't any holes this time, got it Marcus?!"

Her eyes darted to the corner and saw that he had already left – which was good.

Lila's attention went back to her Cobo brand computer. Putting aside the work she was already starting, she initiated another program that she had on the desktop.

"Perfect time to see if the new patch I made will improve the anti-virus program performance."

She pressed _START_ on the window that opened up and she went back to trying to identify the hacker while monitoring the ElSecurity (anti-virus software program) that she had just launched.

Her eyes concentrated on the patching bar for a full second before returning to her previous intention, oblivious to what was actually going on on the other side.

The Cyberspace of Elrios, where everything is connected in a widespread web of networks that branches to every other technology of the world that uses the internet.

* * *

 **[System start: Updating]**

Lowe, a man gray-brown hair, darted his brown eyes to the corner of his vision, seeing a loading circle.

An update? This was rather peculiar. Updates normally happen with regular time intervals and they just had a maintenance not so long ago, so what was this about another one? And in the middle of a malware attack? It could hinder their execution time and it would be too late to retrieve the stolen information!

 **[Execution in three… two… one…]**

Nothing happened.

The growing frustrated man looked at his two comrades, each exchanging a nod of agreement. Update or no update, they need to move out now.

The three weaved through the bushes, trying to conceal their presence while searching for the enemy. They looked for signs that could give where the virus had gone. They could usually detect the trail for a virus infects everything everywhere they go. You could say that it's an infection trail since the virus multiples and takes form of monsters as minions to damage the system and prevent malware fighters from going after the big one.

On the way, they found a tree where the stump was infected by a blot of green. It slowly spread to the tree's inner structure; its intention was to rewrite the tree's structure.

"Ken." Lowe motioned to the man on his left.

Ken went up and tapped at the tree, bring out several tabs that encased the trunk in a half semi-circle. But then something emerged from the bark of the tree, catching the person by surprise. The rather plump pink bird squawked, pecking angrily.

Rambunctious laughter came flowing from up ahead as Ken tried to fight with the virus shaped bird. "I got this Captain! Go on ahead!"

The gray-brown haired man nodded, then pulled up his goggles and initiated a scan of the area. He found several foreign signatures and that was enough to make his decision.

On signal, the remaining two took out what seemed to be a brooch off of their shirt.

The brooch was of a red and gold shield design with two ceremonial swords crossing in the middle and the hilts and the tips of the swords extending a bit out of the shield itself.

It flashed brightly and a stream of data circle around it until it enlarges and stretches to about half the men's height.

Once the data couldn't restructure anymore, it broke and in place of the brooches were large wide blades. Similar things happened with the three virus fighters as well. After being encased in data streams, they now wore similar uniforms, consisting of a metallic shoulder plate, a red, long sleeve top and a pair of black and white shorts with red trims.

"Let's go David!" He called to the man on his right.

They sprint into action and almost instantly, they ran into what looked to be green liquidized substances on the ground and trees. The substances came together and coalesced into a shape. There were more than they had originally thought.

At least the color was green, meaning that it's on the lower end of the danger spectrum.

"Captain Lowe," David addressed. "Go on, I can take care of these things."

Lowe nodded, wielding his sword as his charged through the horde, slicing whatever that may come his way. However, when he had gotten to the clearing where the supposed intruding virus had been, he found three young teens, one of which towering over a bulky man and stepping on his beaten form.

Lowe's goggles activated and registered the bulky man as a virus type, or to be more specific, the one who had stolen a part of the El. In the field that he works in, El is storage where information about blueprints are held. It, itself, is essentially the blueprint of a program or software.

"C'mon! Where's the El, Banthus?!" The red haired boy demanded impatiently.

Lowe furrowed his brows. How in the world did they know about the stolen El? And why would they want to know where it is? Were they another enemy?

His goggles beeped, sending him more information as he concentrated on the rowdy redhead, the girl with purple hair and another with blonde hair though her ears were long and pointy. An elf design perhaps.

Once the new information finished loading, he looked into the registry.

 _Anti-virus type_

... Was there another anti-malware program that he was not aware of?

His thoughts were then traced back to the update that he had. She swiped in the air and a tab materialized. He only now saw the message that provided the details of the update.

 _System update successful. New sub-category has been added to [Malware Fighters] of the ElSecurity program._

A subgroup? He went into another tab and found the one he wanted. He tapped on it and then saw the list of names of the fighters' list. There was a column that was there before and it was labeled [El Protection Party] and on it were three names.

He looked up at the three in front of him.

"Elsword, will you stop that annoying complaint of yours already?!" The purplette scolded.

"Shut up Aisha! You didn't even do anything!" The one named Elsword retorted, stopping what he was doing.

"Excuse me?!" Aisha shouted, irked. "I so saved your sorry rear from an attack by this guy's henchman!"

Lowe has his doubts. Really. These kids were supposed to be the new recruits?

Normally, anti-malware programs don't bring in more recruits when there was no need for one. They hadn't been losing any number of fighters so it didn't make sense.

The updates and maintenance only replace them when the spots are empty and are often occurring to increase their strength in combat of malicious attacks by malware such as increasing speed for execution or just making sure that they're in working order.

The redhead and the purplette continued to argue with each other. The third, of whom pertaining the appearance of an elf, was getting irritated as showing by the increasing tick marks and the dark aura.

Lowe swear he could hear a snap as the blonde shouted, "WILL YOU BRATS SHUT UP?!"

Should he make his presence known to them? As the captain of the fighters, he should at least give them whatever information they may need as part of this program.

"Um..." He immediately abandoned his sentence when he detected movement. From beneath the bandit's defeated form, he saw a shadow. He widens his eyes when he the man started to glow faintly.

"You three, be careful!" He warned as Banthus, or he assumed since that was what Elsword had said earlier, suddenly hauls himself up and shoving the redhead onto the floor.

Before any of them could react, a loud feral roar was heard nearby.

Lowe inwardly cursed. The man must have used whatever that he had obtained from the El he stole to replicate something and created another malware from it in order to aid in his escape.

He detected a yellow signal, one up from green. This might get difficult.

Then the elf had turned around at the moment to fire an arrow what a rather large phoru-type monster. From the one arrow came piercing effects as the monster dissolved into pieces of translucent blue data.

... or not.

Maybe he should rethink on this.

"Elsword, you idiot!" Aisha exclaimed in anger. "You let Banthus escape with the El!"

"What - Why didn't you tell me what he was going to do something like that?!"

"Guys..." The elf muttered. She was about to yell at the two again when she noticed Lowe's presence. "Oh hello there, are you the head on this Malware Fighters' team?"

"R-right." Lowe managed to speak after a moment. "I'm Lowe, the captain of the team."

"I'm Rena, and these are my companions Elsword and Aisha. " She pointed at the respectively, then whacked them on the head for not showing manners. "We're the new recruits sent in during that update. Sub-group [El Protection Party] if I am correct."

So that was it.

"This is boring," Elsword yawned, poking his ear. "Let's chase after that guy already."

"Can't you at least show some respect to our captain?!" Aisha scolded, hitting the redhead on the head yet another time.

"Damn it Grape! Stop that!" Elsword tried to block with his arms. "We have to chase after Banthus if we want to retrieve the El!"

"Don't worry about that," Rena assured. "I already tracked him down."

"Somewhere in Elder Central correct? Good thing he hasn't been retrieved yet." Aisha huffed, ceasing her endless whacking.

"What? How do you two know his location already?" Lowe asked incredulously.

"Tracer Function." Aisha and Rena answered.

"What?" Lowe never heard of such thing. Neither him nor his teammates have this function.

"It's a programmed function that we have." Aisha explained nonchalantly, twirling her staff on the tip of her finger. "We're all equipped with it so we can detect viruses on the whim, but we're not all of the same programming. We have different styles of deleting malware other than swinging a sword around."

"It's still better than your stick!" Elsword retorted.

Aisha promptly fired a fireball at the redhead as a demonstration to what she was talking about and to retaliate at the redhead's insult. "See? And Rena uses arrows as you just saw earlier."

"Your aiming was horrible!" Elsword taunted, having to dodge the attack.

Aisha held her staff in front of her. "I won't miss the second time." She warned with a glare.

Rena sighed as the purplette and the redhead started another banter. "We're only a beta version of ourselves so our cooperation is a bit… bugged."

Lowe blinked. This was unheard of before. He tabbed this and put up a remainder to ask the administrator about this.

"I TOLD YOU ONCE AND I TOLD YOU A BILLION TIMES! QUIT ACTING LIKE LITTLE BRATS!"

… Yeah. He'll definitely have to have a word with the higher ups. But if they prove they can hold their own and be efficient, then this just might work.

This was the beginning of what will eventually lead to the strongest existing protection program to ever exist over the net.

* * *

 **So... what do you think? It follow - somewhat - the Elsword plot.**

 **Too lazy to put in more details and turn this into a multi-chapter story so I wrote the beginning for it and have it as a oneshot. I have snippets of what the future scenes of this would be but... I never got a overall picture of it.**

 **It's not good but hey, if anyone wants to try to improve, it's fine by me! (Not that I expect anyone to) I find this plot intriguing. XD**


End file.
